Arbitrary Occurences
by LadyMeiLian
Summary: A one-shot collection of Fire Emblem Awakening fanfics. Please enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Unforeseen Romance

**1: Unforeseen Romance (Chrom x FMU)**

_**AN: **I'm not dead. xP_

_I've been playing Fire Emblem Awakening for a really long time now. It's really fun, but after playing a while I got a massive feels attack, so I decided to write this...please don't judge me ;_;_

_Arbitrary Occurrences will be a oneshot set of Fire Emblem Awakening fics. I'll be happy to take requests! :D_

_(I will use Robin for both FMU and MMU's name. I'll be sure to specify which gender in the chapter title.)_

* * *

><p>The air was sultry and horribly hot as the sun beat down upon Robin's neck. She raised her hand to rub at her aching back, wincing as her dried skin came into contact with the painful sores on her sides. She remembered the instance in which she had acquired them vividly - Chrom, leaping wildly in front of her, had shielded her from a deadly crossbow attack that would have impaled her upon the tree behind her.<p>

Unfortunately, in addition to acquiring a serious wound, Chrom hadn't absorbed the entirety of the impact and smashed into her side. The lord's armor had held, but Robin's bones certainly hadn't. Chrom was pulled out of battle in order for Lissa to heal him, and Robin had endured for the rest of the battle. Lucina and Inigo had performed admirably with her help, hacking at Risen and swiftly dodging the attacks aimed in their direction.

But the battle had ended yesterday, and two new complaints of Risen invasions had erupted since then. Robin cursed the fact that her monthly bleeding had arrived - Chrom had ordered her to stay at the camp.

_Lucina wouldn't care. Lucina would just pull through_, thought Robin bitterly._ My own daughter is more of a hero than I am. Chrom risked his life for me; why can't I?_

She heard the faint sound of hoofbeats on the parched land in the distance. Her heart rose to her throat as she limped toward the approaching party.

"Lissa! Maribelle! Come quick!" she shrieked, alerting the two healers to tend after the wounded. She hurried forward, clutching her abdomen as she felt the painful convulsions inside of her belly. _Damned periods..._

Chrom was hunched in his seat on his horse, shadows masking his expression as he slowly made his way toward the camp. The rest of the party seemed more lively, but Morgan was clutching a stitch in his side as he hastened along. Lucina galloped forward, taking command of the soldiers and leading them to varying destinations in the camp.

_Lucina..._ Robin thought fondly. _She's grown into a fine leader. Tiki was right, she is quite similar to the Hero-Prince._

The party disbanded, uttering groans and more than a few oaths. Lucina quickly herded the horses to the stables behind Robin, raising a hand in greeting as she led each animal to their respective stalls.

"How did the battle go, dear?" asked Robin. "Was it very difficult without me?"

Lucina grimaced. "I wish I could say that it wasn't so... Morgan led most of the troops. Without him, the army would have been destroyed."

"Any serious losses?"

"None, thanks to Morgan. His strategy is improving greatly with your help."

"You can always come to me for help, Lucina."

Lucina smiled a rare smile at her mother, genuine and heartfelt. "Thank you, Mother. I'd love that."

A cry arose from the west side of the camp. "Lucina!"

Robin patted her daughter on the back. "They're calling for you, dear. Congratulations on the battle. We're all very glad to see you back safe and sound."

"Thank you, Mother. I'll be going now!"

Robin waved as Lucina rushed into the camp, hollering at soldiers as she ran past. Her cramps came on again in full strength. Wincing and holding her stomach, Robin turned around and witnessed a rather strange sight.

Chrom limped toward the stables to where Robin was standing, unaffected by the unpleasant odor of horse dung and stale straw. He was slouching - a state rarely seen by any except for Robin - and he didn't seem in a hurry at all.

"...Chrom?" Robin asked tentatively, stepping toward her husband.

Chrom stayed in place, as still as stone.

Robin looked askance at Chrom, who kept his expression hidden underneath his tousled blue hair. His armor was scratched and stained with blood. Although he had no external injuries visible, he stood with an aura of extreme fatigue and exhaustion.

"Chrom...you look awful," said Robin. "You have to get some rest right now... we need our leader for the battles ahead. You're spreading yourself too thin."

"Robin," sighed Chrom, enveloping his wife in a sudden hug. His head rested atop her silken hair, and his arms pressed Robin's petite stature into the entirety of his body.

"Wh-what are you doing?" yelped Robin, flinching as Chrom moved his head onto Robin's shoulder.

"Resting."

"Not here, you idiot! Chrom, you really have to sleep a bit; dinner's going to be served soon and you won't even-"

"Shh."

Robin shut her mouth and gripped Chrom tightly as he nuzzled her neck. She squeaked as his nose brushed against a particularly sensitive part on the curve of her neck. Chrom chuckled and lightly squeezed her in apology. The couple stood in the stables for what seemed like an eternity, before Chrom finally disengaged and took both of Robin's hands in his.

Not saying a word, Chrom raised Robin's hands to his mouth and kissed them solemnly. First the backs of her right hand, then her fingers, then the tips of her fingers. Robin bit her lip as Chrom's chapped lips grazed the sensitive skin of her hands. As he switched to her left hand, she puzzled over the absurdity of his actions - Robin had never known Chrom to be the romantic type. It would have been more likely for Inigo or Virion to do so. She resolved to ask the two whether they had put him up to the task.

As Chrom lowered her hands, Robin dared to meet the gaze of her husband. Chrom's expression was amused when she quickly glanced up and then lowered her gaze, blushing. She looked toward the stalls of the horses, embarrassed. Thankfully, the animals weren't watching - most of them seemed unaware of the exchange of love between the commander and the army's tactician.

Chrom wrapped his arms around Robin again, but gently this time, more lovingly. "Are you feeling better, love?"

Robin smiled against the rough fabric of Chrom's shirt. "Chrom...you've been battling all day. I should be asking you that question."

"Just being with you cheers me up, Robin. I could stay with you forever, doing nothing, and I would still be the happiest man in the realm."

"I certainly hope we could spend days doing nothing...after this damned war ends..." sighed Robin, leaning against the commander's shoulder. She grimaced again as her abdomen started to ache. Her cramps brought on the memories of her old wounds, which throbbed in harmony with the convulsions in her stomach. She brought a hand to her stomach, doubling over. "Agh..."

"R-Robin?! Let's get you to Lissa; she'll do something to help."

"No, it's fine, Chrom. I'll just go back to the tent and lie down a bit. It should be better by tomorrow."

"I'll stay with you."

The two exited the stables and strolled through the camp. Robin tentatively extended her hand to Chrom, who grasped her fingers in order to avoid separation in the mass of soldiers in the camp.

"What a busy place," murmured Robin as she was jostled aside by an unfamiliar elbow.

"We've recruited more soldiers into the Ylissean army, but it seems that it's added more stress to the entire system," sighed Chrom. "More and more responsibilities are piling up on me...it sometimes seems as if I could just crumble apart sometimes."

Robin stopped in front of their tent. "Chrom...you don't have to shoulder all of this responsibility yourself."

Chrom chuckled. "I'm not. Lucina's practically commanding half of the army in my stead. I'm surprised she hasn't dissolved into tears at this point."

"She's a born leader," Robin said proudly. "And you are too. I know the both of you can win this war."

Robin and Chrom stood in silence, gazing into each other's eyes as the army retreated into the mess tents. The golden glow of the setting sun cast rosy streaks across the sky. On the spur of the moment, Robin placed her hands onto Chrom's cheeks and kissed him full on the mouth. Chrom's eyes widened in surprise, then closed as he wrapped his arms around Robin's waist. Painfully aware of the stares that they were attracting, Robin disengaged and bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Go rest now, dear. I'll go to the mess tents and get something for you," Chrom murmured. Robin lifted open the tent flap and entered as Chrom departed toward the mass of soldiers. Robin smiled as she saw Chrom walking with a renewed spring in his step.

"My love," Robin whispered, feeling a fluttering sensation in her stomach instead of the painful throbbing she expected.

Chrom glanced back at the tent, just in time to see Robin closing the tent flap. He walked up to Inigo and sighed, swaying as if drunk off of mead.

"Did it work?" asked the soldier excitedly, slapping the commander on the back.

Chrom closed his eyes and recalled the sensation of Robin's delicate kiss on his lips. He nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

"My love..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>asdfghjkl what is this I don't even. If anybody reads this and actually doesn't hate it, I'll faint from sheer happiness. xP_


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

**2. First Kiss (Chrom x FeMU)**

_**A/N: **__Since a few people seemed to like the first one, here's another Chrom x FeMU for everyone... I'm sorry if it's not good (and also for the ellipses overkill...), but I would be so happy if you could review and tell me what I could improve on! :)_

* * *

><p>The sky was a dark gray, studded with hundreds of diamond-bright stars. It was a restless type of color; one that awaited the Sun's awakening so that color could once again return to the landscape. Robin shivered as a chilly breeze sliced through her thick grandmaster's cloak, rendering it useless against the power of the elements.<p>

The tactician was quiet as she emptied her mind, refilling her lungs with large gulps of fresh air. Ever since the exalt's death, Robin couldn't sleep without nightmares of Risen and the Mad King of Plegia. Sometimes, periods of lucidity shot through her cloudy dreams - a tingling electric sensation in her hand, a stumbling figure crouched before her...a sense of dread and despair-

Robin moaned and clutched her head. She raised her eyes to gaze at the remaining glittering lights in the sky, seeking to fill her mind with nothing but the thought of solitude and isolation.

Cold. Biting, prolonged cold that bit straight to her bones. No amount of shivering could ever help against the wind. Robin was considering retreating to her tent, when suddenly a large, woolen mass dropped onto her shoulders.

Panicking, Robin drew out her Thoron tome and jumped back, ready to assault the enemy. A sleepy, blue-haired captain held up one hand, while using the other to rub at his eyes. "Easy, Robin. It's just me."

Sighing, Robin settled back into her seat on the soft grass. "Thank the Gods it wasn't Risen...It's a bit early for you to be up, Captain."

Chrom sat down next to her, stretching his arms that were still recovering from sleep. "Frederick said he saw you wandering outside a few weeks ago. He thought that you were doing patrols, but he said that it was happening far too often for it to be your normal rounds. I thought I'd join you and see what was going on."

Robin bit her lip. "It's just...nightmares."

Chrom furrowed his brow in contemplation. "This has been happening ever since Emmeryn's death, hasn't it? Remember the discussion we had?"

Robin winced as the memories returned, sharp and clear, into her head. Barricading herself into her tent. Refusing any type of contact with the soldiers. Rejecting food and sleep. Scribbling out frenzied tactics in impossible scenarios to ensure that nothing like the tragedy of Emmeryn's death ever happened again...

Chrom had put an end to it all. He'd stormed in after a few days of her isolation, finding Robin in her emaciated, drained state, doggedly pulling her charcoal stick across the parchment as she drew up yet another one of her delirious tactics. He'd pulled her to her feet, commanding her deadened eyes to stare into his own, his eyes that were burning with fury at her mistreatment of her own body.

"When was the last time you slept for a full night, or ate a proper meal?! This has gone on long enough. There will be no such thing as privacy if you continue to act like this."

His eyes had then landed on the stack of papers piled up all around the tent, each displaying a myriad of battle formations and attack plans. "Robin...this is..."

Chrom had let his arms drop from Robin's arms, choking out the words through barely-checked tears. "Why? Why would you do this to yourself?!"

Robin vaguely remembered Chrom's burning warmth as he embraced her, letting his tears leak out onto the tactician's shoulders. "You can't punish yourself for something you weren't in control of, Robin. I've already lost my sister, my troops come close to death whenever they have to battle Risen, and now you're trying to kill yourself working. ...I need you, Robin, more than you could ever understand."

And now Chrom's eyes were imbued with the same kind of empathy, the same kind of warmth, as he offered Robin a blanket on one of her trips during the most ungodly of hours. She felt a surge of guilt ripple through her, and she clutched the heavy fabric around her like a cocoon.

"I-I'll stop, I promise," she mumbled.

Chrom sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't beat yourself up, Robin. You've done nothing but work for this army. I'd give you a break, but we need you for even the slightest skirmish, so I'm afraid a vacation is out of the question."

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "I don't deserve you, Chrom. _We_ don't deserve you."

"Hm?"

"You've been so kind to all of us; helping everyone through difficult moments and inspiring courage into soldiers... I don't know how you do it. It's completely beyond me."

Chrom smiled bitterly. "Hah! I suppose the hardest part is finding somebody to confide in. When you're a captain, you're become comrades with everyone, but you're not a close friend with any of them. You can't forge close bonds with any of the soldiers, for fear of the enemy breaking those bonds... It's a daunting task, communicating with everyone, but not making friends with any of them. And what makes it worse is Frederick tagging at my heels, making sure every single rock is cleared from the path ahead of me like my own personal maid. It's enough to make a grown man wail like a babe."

Robin bit her lip. "Oh."

Chrom snorted. "Look at me. Complaining about having no friends, when I've got a true friend right next to me." He loosed a smile at Robin, making the tactician's face redden and pull the blanket around her tighter.

"You're...a good comrade to have, Chrom," mumbled Robin.

"I feel the same about you. I can talk about anything with you; things that can bring a smile to my face...like the time I accidentally walked in on you in the bathhouse." Chrom laughed nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm still really sorry about that."

Robin giggled, remembering the ornate soap dish she had thrown at the commander. "I'm pretty sure your ear was permanently damaged after that...Was that the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?"

"Accidentally peeping? Oh, gods, no. There were plenty of moments where I humiliated myself in front of everyone. There was this time I had my smallclothes stolen by Lissa, and I had to dash across the halls of the palace stark naked..."

This time, Robin burst out laughing, crouching over in her hunched position. "I just imagine...How did the guards react?"

Chrom grimaced. "They reported me. I had to spend another month of education on reform and etiquette. Emm wasn't too pleased about that; she'd wanted me to take up swordplay instead of memorizing a bunch of useless facts about courtesy."

"It sounds like you weren't much of a gentleman," teased Robin.

"No, I wasn't...w-wait, what are you trying to suggest?"

Robin stifled her laughter. "Hah! I can just imagine you trying to court some poor lady...Have you ever done that before?"

"M-me? Court a lady? I never did anything of the sort."

Robin raised her eyebrows. "Really? I thought you'd be more of the dashing gentlemen that swept ladies off their feet. Almost like an improved version of Virion..."

Chrom smiled half-heartedly, picking at the strands of grass near his feet. "I've never actually even kissed a woman before. Do you remember kissing anyone before you joined the Shepherds?"

"Chrom, I don't even know what my life was like before I met you. How would I ever remember if I'd been kissed or not?"

"Ahaha! Sorry, that was a stupid question..." Chrom stammered, blushing.

"On the topic of kissing... I wonder how it would feel like to be kissed? It would be horrible if you drooled all over their lips. And what would the sensation be like? Like putting your mouth to a wet eel? Ick. How did kissing even originate? It's not as if you see other animals locking lips to show affection. And-"

"Robin."

"-it's not exactly attractive to exchange saliva with another person of the-"

_"Robin."_

"-gender. It's like-_mmph!_"

Robin's steady stream of words were halted as Chrom gently pressed his lips onto Robin's mouth. Robin's face burned with embarrassment as the initial shock faded away. She felt a surge of warmth course from her heart throughout her entire body - whether from humiliation or some other feeling, she didn't know - but she waited for Chrom to disengage before she sat back, covering her mouth with both hands.

"What in the seven hells was that, Chrom?!"

"You were asking what kissing felt like...so I decided to do it. How was it?"

"You...you complete..._idiot,_ Chrom! You just stole my first kiss! You...you...argh! This is so awkward that it hurts...!"

Robin flung off the blanket and turned away from the commander, trying desperately to cool her heated face. She desperately cast her eyes toward the sky, in search for anything that would give her a reprieve from the uncomfortable situation Chrom had placed her in. She noted the pale glow of the sky and watched as the last star faded from her vision.

"The sun's rising, Robin. Let's watch it together."

Robin glanced back toward Chrom's affable face, trying to ignore the fluttering sensation in her stomach. Finally, she sighed and sat back down again, refusing to meet Chrom's eye. The two sat in silence, before Chrom finally spoke again.

"Are your nightmares still bothering you?"

Robin jolted, understanding suddenly rushing to her brain. "You mean...what you just did...all of what you did...you were trying to help me with that?"

Chrom chuckled. "I tried the best I could... I swear, I had no intention of kissing you when I brought the blanket over."

Robin smiled and shook her head in amazement. "You're one sly dog, Chrom."

Chrom rubbed his neck again. "It worked, didn't it?"

"That's one way of looking at it...but in my perspective, you still stole my first kiss."

The orange rays of the sun cast streaks of rosy pink and pale purple across the sky. Chrom squinted and shielded his eyes as the beams of light directly struck his face. "That's some sight. I'm glad I got to-"

His eyes widened as he registered the sensation of Robin's soft lips against his own. He smiled and gingerly placed his hands on the tactician's back, closing his eyes and surrendering himself to the sensation of butterflies that Robin had felt just moments before. When Robin extricated herself from the kiss, Chrom whispered a question into her ear.

"You still didn't answer me...how did that kiss feel like?"

Robin smiled. She fumbled for Chrom's hand and grasped it while she whispered back:

"Not like kissing a wet eel at all..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Gah. I'm not proud of this chapter at all, to be honest. I'll delete it if you guys don't like it. Sorry for the really crappy writing ;_;_

**~I'm accepting requests for oneshots! If you want me to write a chapter with your favorite pairing, please review and I'll try my best to churn out a chapter as quickly as possible. :)~**


End file.
